Make it HELL
by Cheiko1423
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha who are worst enemies team up to make their new teachers life a living hell. Full summary inside. R&R CHPT 14 ! Oh, it gets better as you reach the last couple of chaps! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Make it…. HELL

Summary: Story about how inuyasha the school 'bad boy' and kagome the schools tomboy, which are worst enemies team up so they can make a certain someone's life well a living hell. These 2 always made trouble for teachers at school, and that was alone, together they would make their new teacher and kagome's new step dad live hell on earth, but where does inuyasha fit in? Why would he help his worst enemy?

Chapter 1 Enemies will be enemies or will they?

Kagome was not a happy person today… nope her mother had decided to get remarried, and worse he was going to be her new teacher at school, even worse than that it was her home room teacher, math teacher and science teacher. She did not get good feelings from him either. Her previous teacher had been murdered a few days before her mother and he got engaged – I will kill him- she thought grimly.

- The bastard can rot in hell for all i care-.

"Urhhh" she was furious. Slowly she walked down the shrine steps and was on her way to school –I mine as well skip his oh so terrible first day of school- she thought happily – but then I wouldn't get the pleasure of tormenting him- a devilish grin appeared on her face. The thought made her laugh she had always loved annoying the teachers, already three had retired because of her and inuyasha. Kagome hated him too. Always acting so bad, like he skipped school, got into fights and all that stuff. Even though she some times skipped she never did it as much as he did.

when she was at school, kagome started to run up the steps when,

"hey wench what the hell was that for!"

"shut up loser, you bumped into me and cant talk got to go_ prepare _there's fresh meat and he's mine got it I have a long term fight with this one"

"oh you mean the newbe oh I will not, he has three classes with us you can have one and I'll have the other two there all settled"

"uh, no!!! I said I get him, he's already here and the bell is gonna ring soon and I have to go make his life… HELL"

"and why should I give him to you wench!"

"because I have to live with the bastard so I get to .." kagome didn't get the chance to finish

"you have to live with him since when idiot?"

"since my damn mom had to go and get engaged" she mumbled under her breath.

"so he's your new step dad eh, that's plenty enough to drive him crazy"

"idiot! That dude is not normal he's a terrible man"

"and you know this how exactly"

"I'm not telling you my own mother wouldn't… my-my own mother wouldn't even believe me" she stuttered.

"come on its dirt on him I need to know"

"That makes me want to tell even less"

"please kagome"

"oh my goodness Inuyasha Taisho actually said please and he said my name amazing"

"listen kagome I may want you to die in hell but this guy he did something really bed but I cant figure it out, and plus I met the bastard he called me a half breed and told me I was a idiot"

"well you are an idiot that's for sure"

"haha very funny wench he's mine"

"no he's mine I will personally make his life a living hell"

" fine but don't think I will give up that easily wench!" he yelled and left.

-now what should I do- kagome thought glad inuyasha was gone – play innocent perfect little girl or bad up front or normal…decisions decisions-

a/n yay my new fic I will try to update the others asap but just let me know how this new one is, if I continue the next chapter will be better I promise

Cutiecharm

ja ne


	2. Teaming Up Prt 1

Make it…HELL

(part 1 srry had trouble with uploading)Chapter 2 teaming up

Bring bring!

-Shoot the bell- kagome had been to busy with deciding what to do that she was late for class.

She didn't bother to knock on the door, and just walked right over to her desk.

"Excuse me kagome but you cannot just enter my class"

"I'm terribly sorry sir did I cause you any trouble" she replied in a british accent making half the class burst with laughter.

"Why yes you did young lady"

"Awfully sorry but" she stated with the same British accent "you can take your terrible woes with you to hell!" the last bit she said was regular speaking.

"what did you just say"

"exactly nothing " inuyasha said from he back "but the cold truth"

-that was weird- kagome thought to herself.

"why thank you Bankotsu"

"your welcome Kanna" inuyasha said to her, knowing her real name.

"THAT'S ENOUGH KAGOME!" the teacher yelled across the room.

"I'm sorry sir but I couldn't help myself" she said in an innocent angelic tone.

Kagome made fake tears brim In her eyes.

"look what you've done now!" inuyasha said accusingly, running over to her and placing a arm around her shoulders

"she has a depressive condition you mad man"

"Everybody hates me.." kagome fake sobbed.

"I'm taking her to the nurses office" with that he left with Kagome.


	3. teaming up part 2

this is the part 2 thnx

In the hall..

"Nice one" kagome said to inuyasha.

"So she actually compliments me I am shocked!" inuyasha played shocked.

"Keep it down we cant skip if we're caught"

"Sorry and hey since when are we skipping?"

"Since I got a depressive condition" this made them both start laughing

"I still can't believe his face when he saw me sob" kagome said.

"no I still cant believe you complimented me"

"oh yeah well.. hey that's not fair I got nothing"

"Ha-ha"

"Okay Ssh oir we will never make it out of here before he realizes we were acting" this made her start giggling.

"Stop the evil giggler"

"Shut up!"

"Make me"

"Fine I will" she started chasing him towards the back door when a loud yell was heard "she doesn't have a depressive condition!!!!!!!!!!"

"Guess you're busted" inuyasha said.

"Nope I'm not, I really do have a depressive condition" Kagome put her hand to her for head

"Yes kagome you really do"

"I know!"

"Now your weird"

"Hurry we are almost…damn"

"What?"

"Run he has officially seen us"

They ran until they got to Inuyasha's car

"Hey won't your entourage miss you at lunch?"

"Well they wouldn't really care besides I am supposed to meet miroku at the mall in like 5 minutes"

"Why the hell did you have to come with me"

"hey you told me to run, well you comin to the mall"

"I guess I will but only cause you're my ride home "

"Wait why I am your ride home?"

"cuz I'm in your car and I cant walk all the way to the shrine from here"

he gave a sigh "well fine you can come and hang with Miroku's girlfriend"

"Oh Miroku Shigure?"(not good with names)

"yeah the pervert hit on you or something?" inuyasha asked as if he already knew the answer.

"No his girlfriend is my best friend idiot you know Sango?"

"Oh so that's her name well yeah she wanted to go shopping so.." he started but was cut off

"Okay let me out now"

"No, I thought I was your ride home?" inuyasha said with a devilish grin.

"Hey have you seen that girl shop?!!" she screamed.

"No, why is it bad and I thought all girls like shopping?"

"Not me and if you don't want to die let.me.out.of.the.car!"

"No hey miroku and I will be there she can't be that bad"

"Again have you seen that girl shop!!!!"

"Okay then you've gone slightly mad"

"No" she said in terror "she can hit every store in there in like three hours then she will make you go back and re do everything!"

"That bad huh?"

"No it's definitely worse, and this miroku guy…on second thought she will drive him mad I have to see this"

"Yup Oh and kagome be careful there is something about that step dad of yours"

"He is not my step dad and I already know but my mom wont believe me…she hasn't believed a word of mine since she met 'him'" kagome stated sadly.

"Well we get to make his life a living hell"

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well I have to help plus I helped today cant we be a team" kagome thought about it for a minute

"Fine" she said "but only because we make such a great retirement team"

"So you still remember the fools who bugged you and me eh?"

"I remember everyone who I hate and those teachers deserved to have a nice retirement one was because he gave me a detention and the others I believe you kinda pushed her over the edge with the frog in her desk and telling her to go to hell"

"hey she needed to go the idiot got on my nerves"

at this kagome started laughing.

"Loser"

"Whatever you say" kagome said sarcastically

"Yep you remember what happened to that other guy?"

"Oh uh, you know I think it was miroku and his oh so perverted ways"

"Well that sounds like him" inuyasha mused.

"so tomorrow I say I act like I cant remember anything and you well kinda like today… only way better"

"I agree this innocent you thing seems to bug him" inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"oh yes and I bet my mother will bug me as to why I would ever do such a cruel thing to her darling fiancé"

"wonderful I would hate to be you"

"and I hate being me, inuyasha" she said before they pulled up in the mall parking lot.

a/n wow pretty long, for me that is, but hope you liked it let me know what I should fix kay

cutiecharm

ja ne


	4. The Mall and Plans

"Hey Sango!" kagome called over to Sango who was sitting beside Miroku. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"What!?"

"…" Sango said nothing.

"okay lets start shopping before I never get home" kagome stated not wanting to show up at midnight.

"okay kagome I need to talk to you for a second" Sango said lugging her friend beside her.

"what?" kagome said again.

"you….inuyasha… same car"

"oh well yeah so"

"you two haven't been able to say a syllable to each other unless it was to fight in like how many years and today you come in the same car as him skipping school to the mall" Sango questioned.

"Well…you see we sorta had to skip before we got caught"

"Doing what?"

"Well I had a depressive condition" kagome said and started giggling again.

"you what?"

"well I played innocent lil' girl for the new hell of a teacher, and then I became a idiot then I started crying when he yelled at me then…" kagome told the rest of her tale.

sango stood there awe struck for a minute "you actually worked with inuyasha?"

"yeah we made like a team or something to make this guys life a living hell" was the last thing kagome said to her before

they rejoined the boys.

"Come on" Miroku ushered them to the first store.

"See you in a while kags" Sango gave her a little wave.

"Bye don't take to long"

Inuyasha and Kagome had managed to escape Sango but miroku had to stay with her.

"I can't believe you two are friends I mean your like well…. I'm not quite sure what you are yet and Sango is like a shopping machine" Inuyasha asked kagome who was now staring at him.

"well I am a me thank you very much, and Sango is a tomboy who likes shopping that's all" kagome said as if she hated being asked.

"Well then what would the kagome like to do?" inuyasha asked bored.

"I dunno what is there to do in here or isn't there a food court I am so hungry we missed lunch"

"Uh yeah over there" he pointed to a place with lots of restaurants.

"Come on then your buying"

"Hey who said I was buying?"

"I did" she smiled.

food court...

Kagome had gotten a taco and sat down while Inuyasha was paying for it.

-Maybe this will actually be fun- Kagome thought as she munched at the taco.

-wench making me pay but who knows maybe this whole thing will be fun- Inuyasha thought as he walked up to the table and sat down.

"Aren't you gonna get anything?" she asked inuyasha.

"No"

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" she asked very excited.

"Well I liked the idea you said earlier about you forgetting today"

"Yeah me to but I think we should take it to extreme level"

"Nah I think we should wait till the day before that school trip"

"You know you can be smart sometimes honestly who knew" she said with a small giggle

"I'm a genius" he said exaggerating.

"Well anyways where is that trip?"

"I dunno I think some wildlife adventure, forest, camping thing" he said as if he really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah I think you're right" kagome replied.

"Feh I'm always right"

"What ever" kagome said feeling bored.

Just then Sango came up behind her

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing just planning the war"

"Oh against the evil step dad?"

"And teacher" inuyasha said.

"Yup we'll tell you… hey where's Miroku?"

Sango just looked at her. Kagome gave her as 'oh I get it' look.

"and so the test begins" kagome said.

a/n hope you liked it

Cutiecharm

Ja ne


	5. a plan

Miroku did manage to find them and Sango seemed very pleases at how worried he was. Inuyasha and kagome had sat there and laughed for quite a while. Finally after another three or so hour Sango felt content with what she bought and kagome had gotten a ride with inuyasha and was surprised at how un-bad it was.

Next day …..

"Kagome I am disappointed in you"

"Huh?" she said in return to the hated teacher.

"From yesterday's awful behavior" he said giving her 'the look'

"I am sorry sir but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yes you do now go to your seat" he yelled in her face oh too cruelly for anyone's taste.

She made fake tears brim in her eyes "I-I am sorry sir I didn't mean to… "

"Kagome stop the act!!"

at this kagome ran to her desk and put her head in her hands.

"Nice one!" someone in the class screamed

"You made her cry idiot" shouted another.

"Be quiet class" their teacher said loudly

"Look what you did cruel bastard!" inuyasha yelled in his face as he walked over to kagome's desk, "go to hell" he said as well, as Sango came over to kagome also.

"Come on kags its okay THE MEAN MAN is gone" Sango sweetly tried to get her friend up, as planned, Kagome got up and went to Mr. Tyco. (Sorry really bad at names)

"Sir" she said in a pouty voice

"Yes kagome"

She looked down, then up quickly, the pout in her voice gone she said "go.to.hell!!!!!"

"What?" now he was really confused and mad but before he could do anything she tartly ran back to her seat. Giving inuyasha a wink he winked back, instead of nodding to obvious. Unfortunately a few students noticed and, of course, took it the wrong way whispers started going around the room.

"Hey Mr. Tyco go to hell!" inuyasha secretly yelled into the class.

"Who said that?!" Mr. Tyco whipped around to stare at the class.

"Like hell we're gonna tell you!" kagome shouted at him

"So you would like detention would you?"

"Well I dunno its not like she'd show up" inuyasha stepped in.

"And you can join her" the school teacher said in warning.

"Like I said how do ya know I or her will show up? Easy you don't so go do preschool work since you can't work with us" at his remark the class giggled.

"you 2, detention room , now!!" Mr. Tyco pointed to the door. The two students got up and made their way out the door.

Once outside they gave each other a high five.

"Nice one now should we 'show up'?" this made kagome give a small laigh.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" she asked unconcerned with what they did.

"I say we go annoy Ms.Suki in the detention room"

"yeah I am in the mood to do something" with that the pair went to the detention room to await there so called punishment.

"Hello ms. Suki " kagome gave her a devilish grin.

"Why hello kagome Mr. Tyco said you and your boyfriend were coming"

"WHAT!!!!???" they both screamed.

"Huh? Oh yeah you and your boyfriend can go sit down…wait haven't I seen him before oh inuyasha?"

"Yeah" he growled

"Not very good with names and I just got back this morning"

"He is not my boyfriend!" kagome shouted

"Yeah" inuyasha agreed

"We are…" kagome searched for a word "accomplices"

"Hold on a second first enemies then boyfriend and girlfriend and now 'accomplices'"

"Just accomplices" kagome snapped "come on inuyasha" she dragged him to their seats which happened to be close together, since all they had to do was fight the previous times they were here, that's what they did. The twosome sat down.

"Nosy little #$#" kagome muttered.(sorry but I don't want swearing so you can insert your own word there thnx)

"Yeah" he said under his breath.

"You wanna leave, I for one now hate this place?" she looked up at him.

"Sure lunch just started so we'll say we're hungry and leave"

She nodded in reply.

a/n srry if its short but quality over quantity, right? Well hope you liked it R&R 'or else' lol jokin'

cutiecharm ja ne


	6. I Hate My Life and RUMORS

As the twosome walked down the hallway side by side, they heard whispers, bad whispers.

"What's wrong with them?" inuyasha asked kagome, she shook her head

"I dunno but I am so close to killing one of 'em" she sent an evil glare at a few girls pointing and giggling, this made a horrifying thought go through her mind

"They don't not think we're boyfriend and girlfriend!!!"

"They better not!!" inuyasha replied quickly, his tone made a few cower in fright.

"Damn it!" kagome screamed "I HATE MY LIFE!!"

"Calm down kags I am mad too but your acting crazy" inuyasha shook her lightly.

"Urrrrr I'm getting something to eat then we can leave" inuyasha nodded and they headed to the cafeteria.

Cafeteria….

"What the hell!!!!!!" kagome yelled at an ear piercing level.

Most of the cafeteria was talking about inuyasha and kagome being together, even if it was a rumor. Kagome had been fine, up until a few minutes ago, when three girls came up and asked how long they had been 'together'.

"Get lost!" inuyasha shouted at them.

"Kags get your food so we can leave" she bobbed her head, speechless because of the new rumors, and went to grab a sandwich. She was back in under a second, fuming, she said "let's go before I kill someone"

"Me too" he followed her out of the building.

"Where are we going?" he asked the confused kagome. She stopped and turned around

"We're going to find out about my step dork dad"

"Oh…where?"

"Library idiot"

ne "that's gonna help us how?" "they have everyone on a record on the computer and I don't trust my house anymore!"

"well then" he opened his car door "lets go" she hurriedly got in and he sped off to the library.

a/n kay I know short but I cant type very well, right now, so yeah I'm really sorry, I will try and update as soon as possible thnx

cutiecharm ja ne


	7. Chpt 7

**Hope y'all like it. I know its short but I havnt been able to update in awhile so I'll try **

**Chapter 6 Libraries Troubles**

**Kagome coolly sat in the car as they drove to the library, somewhere neither went very often. Her thoughts pondered over her stepdad aka new teacher, just what was so deviant about him. Why did he seem to have bad things creeping around him? It was almost as if every move she made was being taken in to deep thought by him. But the question was…why?? Why did he seem like this cruel, evil man? They had no proof that he was ever in any trouble, not to mention this mass murderer as the twosome had somehow portrayed.**

**Inuyasha also sat calmly beside her as he parked and they entered the library to do their research. Kagome sat down at a computer and started typing and searching the web, the computer wiz that she was.**

"**So far nothing" she said still clicking and seeking the information they needed. Whilst Inuyasha stood silently behind and vastly read every page that she went to. Yet still nothing, it looked as though their assumptions were of mere hatred toward this man. But then…**

"**Found it!!" she shouted a little too loud earning them a warning from the aggravated librarian.**

**They scanned the page quickly, "he was arrested twice! And look it says here that he was involved in the investigation of the murder of two young men that went to his teachers college but they never found the culprit and the long term investigation was put aside" as kagome read this page not a hint of fear went through her, nor inuyasha they would both hate him until they lay dead in their graves.**

"**What was he arrested for though, obviously not that bad or he couldn't have gotten his teachers license or whatever its called" inuyasha asked curiosity becoming evident for them both.**

"**um…´she scanned the page again to no avail " it doesn't say" but she did not stop there they kept searching until 9:00 that night when it closed.**

**Kagome sighed as Inuyasha drove around Tokyo that night then something hit her,**

"**Inuyasha?" he answered with a "feh" **

" **how long have we been driving?" she asked oddly**

"**How the hell should I know wench?" he said gruffly.**

" **because I think we drove to Kyoto!" he looked at her quickly then returned to the road.**

"**What!!!"**

**A/N OMG its actually written somewhat better than the other chaps. Hopefully you think its better and I am sooooooooo sooooo sorry for not uploading in like a really long time. Well please R&R lemme know how it was what I should fix etc. and I know this isn't very long or the slightest bit funny but just wait it should get better. Hey do think there really in Kyoto I am totally unsure how far away that is from Tokyo but in my (FICTIONAL) story it's a few hours away so if it turns out its not you'll know why. Hope you enjoyed and thanks to:**

inuyashalover8536

Dasia Robinson

HardCandyKissez

sesshoukunbelongstome

-Inuasha Aiko Taishio-

sasha the water goddess

crystal18111994

pyscho-pyro-shrink

young kagome

LoVeRz LoVe

Cutiecharm

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha did a double take at the sign, Kyoto, that's what it said, but for some reason he just couldn't contemplate how they gone from Tokyo to Kyoto? That's when he looked at his watch, 1:00 a.m.! He looked at Kagome again until his eyes again returned to there original position on the road.**

"**We've been driving for like 4 hours!" he said as she too had a shocked expression on her face. They had driven all the way to Kyoto and it had taken a sign to make them figure it out. Kagome thought for a minute then sighed, there was no way she was going home now, already she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Shaking her head she said "We'll just have to get a hotel room or something, there's no way we can make it back to Tokyo at a reasonable hour and be able to get up tomorrow" a yawn was heard coming from Kagome, Inuyasha nodded in agreement it would be 5 in the morning before they got home, what would be the point?**

**Inuyasha turned into the first hotel he came to, and glanced over at Kagome, who by now had fallen asleep, she looked pretty as she lay there, so peaceful, NO! He mentally punched himself at the thought, they were worst enemies and it would stay that way. He looked again; she really was pretty just laying there, not her regular violent self. Inuyasha shook his head and nudged her with his hand but she didn't wake up, being how tired she was. **

**He sighed and got out of the car, lifted her up and carried her with him into the large hotel building praying there was a room left. Kagome still sleeping was thinking it felt nice to be in this position, unbeknownst to her current position. Her head was against his chest as he carried her, until they reached the lobby and he laid her on a couch, not to far from the check in counter.**

"**Do you have any rooms left?" inuyasha asked with the best stern voice he could muster, the clerk nodded **

"**We have one upstairs room 326, on the second floor" inuyasha handed him a credit card he had somehow obtained but rarely used. The clerk again nodded and handed him the room's key card. Inuyasha said thanks and walked back over to kagome who had by now woken up.**

"**Where are we?" she asked between yawns.**

"**A hotel in Kyoto" at this she perked up then it all came back to her, they had accidently drove all the way to Kyoto, and she also remembered him saying they should get a hotel room. She stood up and followed him up in the elevator with a smile of glee all the way up, inuyasha looked at her oddly.**

"**What?!" she asked.**

"**what's with all the happiness on the elevator?" he stood there for a second before she answered " I just love elevators" she jumped gleefully making inuyasha laugh, until she shot him a death glare.**

**It didn't take long for them to find there room but as they entered they stood in shock. There was ONE bed. Only one. What were they supposed to do, downstairs they had probably closed by now and there was only one bed.**

**They both glanced around at the large room; there was one small couch and two little chairs beside it. Inuyasha walked over to the couched and laid down, "you can have the bed" he said and closed his eyes. Kagome looked at him for a second then jumped on the bed and tried to sleep, but she couldn't it was weird sleeping in the same room as him, but what freaked her out the most was that Inuyasha, the one she had known since well a really long time, always to be her enemy, had given her a bed and he was the one who paid. She wasn't feeling guilt, she NEVER felt guilty, but something was bugging her, why had they been enemies in the first place what had made them show so much hatred in the many years they had known each other.**

**No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember, it would not show itself to her, the past was seemingly erased. That's when she sat up and no matter how hard she tried the tears wouldn't stop coming. Why was she sad, nothing was wrong? But something was wrong, her father had died in her past, that's what made her cry but still something about that day seemed unclear.**

**Her thoughts however were shattered by a certain boy who was now sitting across from her**

"**Come on what's with the tears?" he said looking at her, this girl he had known his whole life almost, he had hated her but underneath it all there seemed to be a small bond of friendship, why? Neither could remember. It was all blank it's almost as if they had actually erased there own pasts.**

"**Why do we hate each other so much?" she managed to mumble through soft sobs. Inuyasha thought for a moment, he couldn't remember either " I dunno" he said and tried to comfort her " come on kags what's got you so upset?" **

"**I … my dad he died when I was 6, that was when we met wasn't it…the day he died" kagome racked her brain but found no trace of what made them hate each other so much but by now she was starting to think she didn't hate him so much anymore. "That's the day both my parents died too" Kagome looked up and did something she never expected to do, she hugged Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around her and sighed he just sat there for a minute then put his arms around her as well, and she "I am so sorry…"**

"**its not your fault, it was a car accident" Car accident, car accident, car accident it kept running through her head, but why, hadn't her father died in a car accident with two of his clients?**

**A/N okay it was longer than most of the chapters, hope you liked it there finally starting to figure out thy they had each other so much, well it isn't so well written but I am so completely at a loss for inspiration if you guys have any ideas that would help please lemme know. Well I would to thank :**

HardCandyKissez

inuyashalover8536

young kagome

Dasia Robinson

sesshoukunbelongstome

-Inuasha Aiko Taishio-

sasha the water goddess

crystal18111994

pyscho-pyro-shrink

LoVeRz LoVe

Thanks for all you reviews and I will try to update longer chaps,

Cutiecharm

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt. 9 

Car accident! Dad, and his two clients, that's all Kagome could think of. The fact that her red eyes were frozen on the hotel room wall was lost. The sea in her head had just gained a few thousand litres of water. She wished she could remember more, but she couldn't. Kagome had only been six; she hadn't really had any interest in her dad's work then. But how the memory kept blurring. A gray mass of mysteries.

Inuyasha watched her consistently all night. Not once did she move, even a flinch seemed an impossible feat. When the sun did rise the next morning, both were too tired to do anything, but Inuyasha clutched Kagome tightly as he carried her frail, movement less body down to his car. It took hours for them to reach Tokyo again. Kagome seemed to have regained sanity, but the first thing that came out of her mouth was a monotone question,

"You knew, didn't you?" it may have been harmless, a simple question, but the years of lies behind were enough to carve a great blade, that cut through them both like water.

He looked away; Kagome's strict gaze was too much, "Yeah…"

" You knew how you parents died, where they died and who they died with!" she said accusatorily.

"Well...I didn't know _how _exactly" Inuyasha tried explaining, but explanations were not what Kagome wanted to hear.

"And you just decided not to tell me! How could you, and why were your parents even with my dad? He was lawyer what did they need him for?! Plus, how do you know, and not me?"

"You do know…and I don't know why they were there with your dad" he was losing her tiny sprout of trust. This wasn't exactly good.

"Why did you even stay here?! You should've left!" She stood there red faced, with tears stricken all over, biting her bottom lip to keep from trembling, Kagome's fist clenched tightly down by her waist.

"I stayed… I stayed because I didn't, _don't, _think it was an accident. Their deaths that is" his gaze met hers, then dropped again, "There was something wrong with the car I swear I could hear when we were drivi-" Kagome cut him off,

"Wait… you were there…?"

A/n I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't written anything, and it may be awhile before I get another chapter, this one is really short, but I'm kind of short for time. Really short. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.

Cutiecharm

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Cutiecharm: Hah

Cutiecharm: Hah! The cliffhanger finally deceases…or does it?! Honestly I have no clue- and I'm writing it!! I could be lying. Anyways, I am here to apologize for not updating for so long!! (Is shedding tears of apology) Well, enjoy this chapter…

**Chpt. 10**

**The words seemed to echo on the sides of the car, "Wait… you were there…" **

**Kagome just stared at him, overwhelmed by the one simple fact. Inuyasha returned the gaze for a long moment before he replied,**

'**Yeah'**

**Kagome tried to say something, "so- you were…heard something…. knew…dad…accident-**_**HUH?!**_**' No matter how hard she tried to organize her thoughts, they just wouldn't let her think straight.**

"**Listen, Kagome. Look at me!" her eyes had begun staring off into some random space, he had to grab her chin and tilt her face towards him for her to see.**

"**I'll explain- well, as much as I can. Okay, now don't freak out on me, alright?" he felt her lightly nod.**

**Sigh " I was there, but I was only six. I barely remember anything. And what I do remember is all jumbled in my head. What happened was, my parents and I had just moved here. For some reason, my parents got a lawyer. Someone they could trust for something. They, I guess, arranged a meeting with him- your dad. But, they wanted it to be as secret as possible- so they ended up in the car somehow. My mom couldn't find a baby sitter she trusted enough to watch me, so I had to tag along. When we got in the car I remember hearing something weird. The-" Kagome cut him off,**

"**Weird? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"**

" **it means WEIRD!" he retorted in a somewhat angry, somewhat humorous way- he was glad she had some of her annoying attitude back.**

"**Define weird? Like, some 'weird' animal sound that no one knows about, or a 'weird' noise that you only call weird 'cuz you've never heard it before or- HEY! Get your hand **_**away**_** from my face!" Inuyasha's hand fell numbly from where it had been holding her face in his direction. Blushing so subtly that even Kagome didn't notice.**

"**Hey, you went all stupid on me! Had to do somethin' before you got permanent brain damage—and what the heck **_**'WEIRD' **_**as in out-of- the-ordinary, you fool-" cut off yet again( how can he not see this coming, lol)**

"**Who are you callin' a fool?! You're the fool here! I mean, you're flipping parked in the middle of the highway!!" she pointed out the window to a line of cars, with noticeably furious drivers.**

"**Oh, crap! You didn't think to mention this, oh, I dunno- EARLIER!" he was fuming, and at that Kagome couldn't hold back this huge stream of laughter that jerked Inuyasha into a driving position,**

"**Wench" he muttered under his breath.**

**When laughter had turned to hysterics, and hysterics had turned into silence, and then… well, silence turned into low snoring, Inuyasha finally had his car parked in a SAFE area. While Kagome slept, little thoughts began to leak into his head: she looks so peaceful asleep, quieter than usual… she squints like she's in pain, through all that serenity, every few minutes… Kags snores, but it's so childish and almost cute… (EH!! I smell a teensie, little, wee crush, don't you?)**

"**FEH!!" Inuyasha shouted to chase away his thoughts.**

**Kagome jerked upright instantaneously; "NO!!" she screamed it so loudly that lights were turned on in many apartments in Inuyasha's apartment building.**

**He looked at her funny for a second, then asked, "Bad dream?"**

**She turned and looked at him- tough as always-**

"**Huh?"**

"**You just broke the sound barrier yelling 'No!' weren't you having a nightmare or something?" he squinted at her; she had huge bags under her eyes.**

"**What? I wasn't even having a regular dream-sigh- stupidity" she replied nonchalantly, like she had indeed not recently had a terrifying nightmare.**

"**Who're you callin' stu-" another cut on Kagome's part,**

"Hey, what time is it anyway? It's all dark- how long was I sleeping?! Crap! My mother's gonna kill me! This is my second night away without calling her! She's going to freak! I can't go home now, she'll be even madder!" (And so repeated the hysterics.)

**Inuyasha tried to calm her down "It's fine, just tell her you were at my house studying or something. And you can stay here tonight, too."**

**Kagome started to shout again, but Inuyasha told her everything would be fine, and that she should come and get some sleep at his place first.**

"**Fine. But what time is it?" Kagome took up his wrist and bent his elbow to look at his watch.**

"**Oh, it's only just after midnight. Whoa! Okay, let's go. I've been dyin' to see where you live" She yawned and stepped out of the car, only to stumble to the ground. She was enveloped in dizziness. Everything went black as she heard a voice say her name…**

"**Kagome…"**

A/N Ha! I updated!! And frankly I think my writing got a bit better! Just a little. Well, tell me whatcha think! R&R!!

So sorry that it took me so long!! Will update again soon!! And yeah, don't you just know there's a little crush going on here!! As for Kagome… what has happened to her…? I wonder…

Any input, criticism (don't be too cruel) and/ or advice is GREATLY appreciated.

Ja Ne

-Cutiecharm oo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Chapter 11"Kagome…"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome fell limply to the paved ground, he tried to call out to her, but she didn't hear. He ran over to where she was sprawled out, trying to figure out what had happened. She was unconscious, and bore a several reddish lines on her right arm, most likely just scratches from the fall.

Putting his arm around her shoulders to hold her up, he shouted, "Kags, come on, wake up" Inuyasha tried once more to arouse her but Kagome still kept her eyes closed tightly. He noticed she was freezing.

He wasn't sure what to do, but he did no one thing: she couldn't just lie there in the middle of a parking lot. So, he tentatively picked her up and cradled her in his arms as they entered his building. "Great Kags, fainting on me…"

He watched as she, yet again, winced at something only she could see.

It didn't take long to reach Inuyasha's apartment, though it was on the fifth floor, because of the elevator that had been newly built. He walked the short distance from the elevator to his door, and was forced to dangling Kagome's legs onto the floor while he dug in his pocket for the room key.

After opening the door, he took her in and gently laid her onto his bed. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and grabbed a chair to sit and check her over for any serious injuries-just in case. Right as he was about to clean (bandage) her cuts she screeched.

"NO!!" he looked at her face, still fast asleep. But what surprised him even more was the pain and pure agony in what she said next "DADDY!! No!"

The rambles continued in a less meaningful way; "…daddy…wait…dead…no…oww…help…… d-daddy…mommy…crying?…AHHH!!… leave…I-Inu…I…what…hate you…help…" It really didn't make any sense; wait, had she started to say his name?

But Inuyasha continued to listen as she dreamed whatever nightmare she was having. After it all ended he wasn't sure he was glad he had or wished he hadn't, because as his eyes began to lower his ears picked up the last thing she mumbled,

"You killed…daddy…"

Kagome barely saw his face it was cloaked in blackness then disappeared. She closed her eyes and screamed, awaking to an unfamiliar setting,

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" she sat up quickly, looking around; the place was mostly empty, except for furniture and the occasional piece of clothing lazily thrown somewhere.

"It's a guy's house…" she muttered suspiciously to herself. Then a realization hit her: this must be Inuyasha's place. Of course, that's where she was going the last thing she remembered.

Kagome tilted her head, so where was he? Her eyes fell on a sleeping form, sitting on a chair, with his head leaning of to the wall stupidly. She couldn't help but giggle.

You are such an idiot…

His silver hair was all messed up, some even in his face. She glanced a moment longer then brushed it away.

Everything was quiet; it must have still been really late.

"Great" she said to herself, "I made him sleep on a chair while I took the bed in his own house"

Stopping to think for a second, she concluded that he should be sleeping in the bed. This was his apartment, and besides she wasn't sleeping anymore, let alone tired after all her 'dozes off.'

Now, to only get him in it without waking him up.

So the trial began…

At first, Kagome thought about pushing the chair over and dumping him onto it, but that didn't last long; she had to be careful or he'd wake up.

Then, what seemed like the perfect idea worked and backfired at the same time.

She decided to lug him there herself.

She snaked one of her arms around his back and twisted it over his waist, then she took the other and tried to hold up his legs. Heaving him up, she gasped,

"Crap you're heavy!"

Kagome nearly dropped him twice, but managed to turn and get closer to the bed. That's when everything went downhill.

His weight tumbled her forward, and her foot twisted causing them both to fall on the bed. With Kagome lying underneath most of Inuyasha. His face was close to hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She could barely move, her chest and stomach were completely trapped, most of her arms were free, as well as her legs.

"You idiot, lemme GO!" he didn't move. She began to thrash about, trying to push him off her. His head bobbed down over her shoulder, but otherwise she was tuck.

"UGH!" Her anger died down eventually. "Stupid, Inuyasha" Well, for the most part.

He was warm over top her, his breathing slow and even. Kagome let her face fall over to the side, a blush creeping up on her.

"Idiot…" she sighed.

He should've just taken the bed, this never would have happened otherwise. But, she guessed it was kind of nice of him…

She thought of how he had failed to mention his being at the accident. Then of how he'd lost both his parents. He lived here all alone. Kagome felt really sorry for him.

She turned in the direction of his face and stared for a long time. He was so silent, so quaint as he slept. She leant closer to him, as close as she could under the circumstances, and brushed her lips gently over his cheek.

Sorry

They stayed that way for what seemed to Kagome, like hours when suddenly she felt something move. She looked over and saw Inuyasha blinking up at her.

"Wha…?" he moved over a little,

"How the hell did I get here?"

--

A/N: A cliffhanger…but I hoped you liked this chapter. It's longer compared to the last one. Anyways, I'm think I'm gonna finish up _Thrown Away Past, _then possibly re-write _Becoming a Traitor_ (same storyline though). I am thinking of starting another fanfic( Inuyasha, woot!!). But I was gonna write it a little differently, and in order to do it the way I was thinking I need a co-writer. So, if anybody's interested please email on the message thingie on my bio-page (not review.) I'll explain it to ya then! You might think it's stupid, but hey! It could be fun…

And if no one's interested then I'll just start a new one soon by myself (wouldn't be that different from with a co-writer, really)

Thank you everyone for reading!! Please review!

Ja ne

-Cutiecharm


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Chapter 12

"How the hell did I get here?" he looked confused. He looked at her.

"Oh… um, well…" How was she supposed to explain this? Hey, I just thought I'd try and carry your 3000 pound self over here and, oops, I tripped? Not.

"I thought you were…I didn't… did I? Damnit, sorry!" Inuyasha just kept _looking_ at her.

She felt guilty that he felt guilty over something she had done. But it wasn't like she'd done it on purpose, so…

So she ignored the whole thing.

"Um, how did we get in here? I woke and I was lying in the bed…I don't remember past the car," Kagome sat up and so did he.

"Yeah, you fainted! Stupid, can't believe you went so long without proper sleep. I mean, just look at those crappy bags under yer eyes. That has mental instabilities written all ove-" she cut him off. This was becoming a popular Kagome trend.

"Are you calling me insane? Like, needs to be put in some INSTITUTION for the _INSANE_?!" she screamed into his face. How dare he say she was crazy! She was absolutely positively _not_ crazy.

"N-no, just saying you should, uh, go get some help with your sleeping problem" his reply was stuttered. She scoffed at him.

" I sleep all the time. Heck, I'm unconscious more than you. Maybe you should go to some institution!" Now she was just acting plain childish. Inuyasha saw it in her eyes that she knew it, too.

There was a long pause in their conversation. Both leant back against the headboard (bed) and stared ahead vacantly.

He said something first, "Really?"

"Yes, you should REALLY go to an institution!" Kagome shouted back at him sarcastically.

"No. You know what I meant" he glanced over at her, only to meet the strangest gaze he had ever seen.

Everything stayed quiet for a long time. Maybe hours, maybe minutes. Neither knew. Inuyasha didn't break the noiselessness, though.

She did,

"Hey…um, what time is it?" he looked down at his watch.

"Almost noon" he answered.

"OH, CRAP!!" she leapt out of the bed and began racing around the apartment.

"Where're my shoes?! My mom's gonna KILL me!! Where are my FREAKING SHOES?!" Kagome freaked out. Yelling and shouting, not to mention a string of profanities that were let loose after she heard Inuyasha laugh then point towards the door saying, "By- the door. Ha!"

Shut.Up!" her tone was icy, but he couldn't stop giggling.

There was a knock at the door. Kagome swung it open and commenced screaming, once again, at Inuyasha without even looking to see who it was,

"You stupid #&#" it was longer… but unfortunately it was too disturbing and violent to even bleap out…(lol)

"Man, that is some _colorful _vocabulary!" she whipped around instantly. Miroku stared at her in amazement. She gave him a deathly glare and Inuyasha heard him mumble under his breath "I'll… uh, just… wait out…yeah…"

Miroku stepped out quickly into the hallway.

"I think," Inuyasha started "you scared him"

"Whatever, it builds character! Listen, gimme your keys." She held out her hand expectantly.

"What?! I am not-" It really was amazing how often she cut him off.

"GIVE ME THE DARN KEYS!" she motioned with her hand.

"Why? I could just dri-" (sigh. When will he learn…)

"You can't drive me, fool! Your friend's here! That's just bad manners. Y'hear that Miroku. Yer friend was gonna ditch you!" she yelled over her shoulder, hearing a grunt. She faced him again "Give me the freaking keys, now! My mother is going to be furious at me!"

"Coulda at least said ple-"

"PLEASE!!" It wasn't a beg. It was a _very_ direct order. He handed her the keys reluctantly.

"Feh!" he hissed under his breath. "Don't screw up my car"

"Whatever you say…" Kagome didn't exactly sound… trustworthy? Was that the word?

She walked up toward Miroku. "You still dating Sango?"

"Um, last time I checked…yeah" his shoulders were hunched up in slight fear.

"You better not mess with her." Her finger dug into his chest as she spoke.

"I won't" Miroku sounded confident. She liked that.

"Let me make one thing clear: if you do, I will kill you" the words were so point blank.

"No way! I'd never hurt Sango, I lo- I wouldn't hurt her." He blushed at what he had almost blurted.

She got closer to his face, as Inuyasha watched curiously.

"Good." She winked at him "'cuz I think she might really like you. The mall, _gold_." Smiling she turned and walked away.

Miroku sighed with relief as she vanished from sight.

"Kagome is one piece of work" he looked up at Inuyasha.

Sighing, he agreed "Yeah"

"So, what exactly were you two doing before I got here? _Huh_? Did it have anything to with her screaming at you?" He gasped " _No, _you didn't?"

Inuyasha was dumb-founded,

"Didn't what?" he took one look at Miroku and knew. "No! No, of course not!" Although his face was red with the suggestive tone Miroku had used, he covered it by smacking Miroku upside the head.

"Ouch! That was cold… real cold" he whimpered mockingly.

"Builds character, loser" Inuyasha retorted, quoting a certain 'someone.'

"So you quote her now? I thought you hated her?" Miroku was slowly-no quickly- becoming a huge nuisance, with all this crap about him and Kags.

"I did" they were accomplices now.

Unfortunately Inuyasha (thick skulled as he is) didn't catch on till it was too late.

"I mean I d-" Miroku's next words had more than the embarrassing teasing impact that was intended. They haunted Inuyasha,

"Did? So… you _like _her now?"

**A/N: Wasn't so bad a chapter… I don't have time to do much editing! Sorry! And I know this chap was mainly dialogue, but at least it's here! I think this series is drawing to a close… but I'm not POSITIVE yet. Depends on which way I decide to go with it. At least 4 or 5 more chaps though. So no worries.**

**I'm still looking for a co-writer (as mentioned in previous other's note) so if you're interested… e-mail me.**

**( I also now have an account on FictionPress, link/ info is posted on my bio page)**

**So, I hoped you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. (Honestly, if it weren't for reviews, I probably wouldn't have finished so many chaps so quick, even if they're pretty short)**

**So Review. ( sorry about the long authors note)**

**-Cheiko1423 ( and fyi, I changed my username)**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome had just reached Inuyasha's car when she heard a loud scream. She was sure it was Miroku. The idiot.

But she was glad he cared about Sango. Sango deserved it.

The drive to her house wasn't a long one. In fact, despite her urgency to get home, Kagome was also slightly fearful of her mother's reaction to her not being home for almost three whole days.

Unfortunately prolonging the inevitable wasn't going to help any. Kagome pulled up to the side of the road that ran up to her house. Only one car was parked in the driveway; teach wasn't home.

She stepped out of Inuyasha's car and began traipsing across her front lawn. When she reached the door, Kagome tried to be as quiet as possible.

It felt weird opening the door, being in her house again. Even if it had only been a couple of days.

"KAGOME!" Her mom shouted from somewhere within the house. The kitchen, Kagome guesses after her mom ran up to her in a navy blue apron.

"Hey, mom" her voice was shaky and unenthused.

"Where were you?! It has been 3 days! 3 days Kagome! You didn't even cal! I thought you'd run away or something…" mom was angry, and upset.

"No, I wouldn't do that" Kagome couldn't help but question that. Wouldn't she? Trust wasn't something these two shared well.

"Then where have you been? You couldn't call? What happened to your arm…?" mother's were a pain; Kagome sighed at the question bombardment. She ushered her mom into their living room, she needed to sit, and she was still tired.

"Mom, come on sit down"

"I want answers. This isn't like you… much. And after you answer that, I have something else we need to discuss" Kagome was getting a migraine. Did this woman ever shut up?

"It's a long story" one she didn't really feel like telling. Sango didn't even really know yet.

"Start talking. I've got plenty of time" her mom sat back in the chair she was in, as if to say she was comfortable and waiting.

"_Well_… " Nope, this was not a story that need be told, "I was with a friend"

"Sango?" which wasn't exactly a bad answer because Sango was pretty much her only friend.

_Until now…_her mind shouted back at her.

"Not exactly." Her mother looked puzzled.

"Then who?" she asked, not even noticing how much it seemed to pain Kagome to answer her.

"A guy from my class" the look on her mother's face had one message written all over it: **Wrong Answer! **But before she could explain her mother spoke,

"A _guy_?! You stayed at a _guy's_ house for two days?!" oh, there was definite shouting and anger now.

"Well, we were at a hotel in Kyoto one night so not really"

"A HOTEL?! You stayed with a 'guy from your class' at a hotel! In Kyoto?" anger may have been a serious understatement.

"For one night. " Kagome thought it might be better to add these small details in.

"Then what about the other night?!" her mom was a little confused but still very, very, _**very**_ furious.

"Oh, well last night we stayed at his house 'cuz it was so late, and I didn't wanna get you upset"

_Mission failed…_ she thought bitterly.

"And his parents didn't mind?" the fact that there must have been adults there calmed her a little.

"They're…They're dead" Kagome felt really awkward saying that. Especially how and where they'd died.

For once the room was silent.

"and it's really not like how you're thinking it" Kagome reassured her, "I only stayed at his house because it was really late and he said I looked tired"

"he said…?" not wanting her mother to go off on some rage again, she continued,

"Believe me, I was. I guess I sorta fainted or something. Because of fatigue, I think that's what he said. Told me to… " she almost disclosed their little (and loud) fight but stopped herself. That was their argument. She suddenly didn't want anyone to else to know about it. "… to get more sleep"

"How do you know he didn't drug you or something?!" she really did have an answer for everything.

"If he'd drugged me, he wouldn't have let me fall onto pavement, now would he? And see here" Kagome pointed to the scrapes on her arm, " these are from when I fell. If he'd actually drugged me, then he would have known I'd faint, and caught me." She felt proud of her little explanation. It was reasonable and factual. Her mother was, for once, stumped.

Until she brought up the 'other thing we need to discuss.

"What about the other day at school? Hm? He told me you were shouting during class. Telling him to go to HELL! And skipping detention after the fact with some other student?!" Kagome had been expecting this. She'd been pushing it back to farthest, darkest corner of her mind. But she had expecting this. They were married; they talked about stuff like this.

"Because he's _bad_ mom! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"He is not bad, and you know it! You're just upset that I got married. You think I'm replacing your father with him!" what she said may have been true for a lot of people. But it was not true for Kagome. She just knew there was something wrong with him,

"Yeah? Did he tell you about being arrested twice?!" she didn't turn to catch a glimpse at her mother's face as she ran out of the house.

It wasn't even that the man was evil, or that her mom had re-married. It was the fact that, no matter what the situation was, she _always_ believed him over her.

That hurt most; she didn't believe her own daughter. Kagome and her mom had been living together, just them, for over ten years after the accident. Then _he_ came along, and she didn't even trust her anymore.

Kagome walked numbly into some local park. Kids shouted at her as she interrupted their games, adults looked at her like she was some suicidal teenager. But she just kept walking, until she actually bumped into someone with her reckless walking. She glanced up to apologize when someone said her name,

"Kagome?" It was Sango. Well, more specifically Sango and Miroku.

"Kags, what're you doin' here?" Sango sounded worried. Kagome thought she must've looked really… distraught.

"I was, uh, just going for a walk" her reply was seen through easily.

"Don't lie Kags, you suck at it." She took one long gaze into Kagome's eyes.

"Hey, Miroku, I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay? I have to take care of Kags." Her eyes never left Kagome's as she spoke.

"Alright, I'll see ya" he kissed her lightly on the cheek. (cute!!)

When he'd turned around, Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm and together they arrived at Sango's house.

Sango yelled to her mom that they would be upstairs.

She slammed the door and pulled Kagome down beside her on the bed. That made Kagome remember a certain incident and blushed.

"What happened Kags? Your mom? What'd you fight about this time?" Sango knew that Kagome felt ill towards her step-dad, and that in turn led to fights with her mom. But, never before had she ended up wandering through a park alone in the middle of the afternoon.

"I just left. She heard about last week at school. She was mad. I couldn't just stay." Kagome tried explaining, knowing that at least Sango understood.

"It's alright. Don't worry." Kags nodded once,

"Sango?"

"Hm?"

"would you mind if I stayed the night? I'd rather not go back there." She added the last bit for safety " at least not tonight"

Sango nodded, " No problem"

It didn't take long for Kagome to relax. She ate dinner, and talked with a chipper familiarity with Sango's family. Helping her tease her younger brother on a girl he liked in his class. He went beat red and they both laughed.

Later that night, when everyone else had gone to sleep, Kagome asked Sango something she soon regretted.

"So… how's it goin' with Miroku?" she'd hoped for some blushing, but when she looked over at Sango all she saw was a sly grin.

"Oh, he's great. We were talking in the park today. Y'know, before we found you? Yeah, he was just telling me about some event that occurred between you and Inuyasha"

Kagome froze. _Please don't let it be that, please don't let it be that…_

"Something about a lot of profanities… and staying over at his house?" Kagome let out a large sigh of relief. Inuyasha hadn't told Miroku about… the _other_ thing.

This surprised Sango, who asked innocently " Why? Was there something else that happened…?" Only it was totally not innocent!

Kagome responded too quickly, " N-no, nothing"

"Oh, come on Kags, what happened? I know you're keeping something from me" Kagome stayed quiet, deep in thought. She looked pained for some reason…

"Oh, my gosh Kags," Sango was no longer teasing, too bad Kagome didn't realize it, "you like him. Kags, you really like him."

Kagome doubted her own feelings right then. Did she like him? No that was stupid. _He _was stupid. No, she did not like Inuyasha.

"Go to sleep" Kagome mumbled before falling onto her pillow, "We have school tomorrow, what fun!"

The classroom…

"Class, CLASS! Please quiet down. We are about to start the lesson." The teacher shouted to calm his class.

Kagome scowled at him. Inuyasha did the same only louder.

"Bastard…" they both murmured at the same time, causing them to look at each other, then quickly look away awkwardly.

"Come one teach, you ain't even a good teacher" Kagome shouted from her seat in the back.

"Excuse me? Kagome? I'm not playing this silly game with you anymore"

"Um, you are just by replying, idiot!" Inuyasha did what he supposed to do, he mocked the teacher.

"Yeah, teach. Don't _pretend_!" Her words made him fume. Let's just say they had a…double meaning.

"And call me by my name, not 'teach'!" Kagome answered in hi name alright. But, it was so sarcastic it didn't even feel remotely like obeying,

"Whatever you say, …"

A/N Oh, I wonder what his name is? (hums guiltily to herself) I swear I will send the first person to guess it right the next chapter, even before I put it up here.

Good luck! (… I needed something interesting to do with this…and I would also need your e-mail address if you don't have a FF profile…)

This was a pretty long chap! So be happy!!

Yay! (I'm really tired. And when I'm tired. WHOA! I mean, I act like a six year old on some sugar high, not good)

Please Review and tell me what you think! As well as the mysterious teacher's name. I wonder if anyone will guess it right… ( although, if you think about it, it's not that difficult!)

Sorry, another long author's note…

Ja ne

Cheiko1423


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Whatever you say, Naraku-_sensei_." Oh, it was very sarcastic. So much so, that everyone in the class was brought into this giggling fit. And it wasn't even all that funny. Just, his face as she'd said it, which had gone all scrunched up and ugly with fury.

"Don't look into anything valuable that has a reflection," Inuyasha pretended to muse, " You might ended losing a fortune"

"Nice" Kagome whispered over to him. He suddenly remembered what Miroku had said,

"_So… you_ like _her now?"_

"And I always wondered what happened to that hallway mirror…" Kagome pondered loudly.

"Well, come on Kags. It's not like you never thought it was him" the two now faced each other, in a fake conversation.

"That's true…" she shook her head in thought. "But they never found the person who did it… you would think teachers would confess to something like this…"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, " He isn't a good teacher though, Kags. You said so yourself"

"Yeah…" she sighed dramatically, the disappointment made obvious. He put his hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her.

The class watched in awe. Sango and Miroku looked at each other a moment before laughing a little.

"That's enough you two. No need for dramatics" the way he said was like the fun loving teacher who just laughed everything off. Kagome was furious. He was not her friend, he was not her teacher, and he was most definitely NOT her step-father. Inuyasha saw the look in her eye, but was too late to try and stop her.

"I think we all like to act a little different than who we really are" she commented scornfully. But she hadn't acted the way Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku had expected her to.

They thought she'd scream and swear and physically injure many people.

Sango was completely wide-eyed. When had her Kags become so mature, or scornful?

She turned to walk away but Naraku- sensei put his arm on her shoulder, "You're not go-"

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I'll do what I want" Naraku said back, seemingly stunned by the out-burst.

Inuyasha went and took Kagome's hand, dragging her out of the room. They ignored as the teacher screamed at them to return to the classroom immediately!

"You okay?" he asked when they were at the other end of the school, nearer the doors.

"Yup, just fine!" her voice was now chipper, too chipper.

"Don't lie to me, you're bad at it" he replied unaware of yet another quote that had played itself on his lips.

Kagome sighed, "So I've heard"

"Wouldn't be surprised…" she really was bad at it. Sure, her face could give you any lie to believe, but her voice always betrayed her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She stared at him with dagger eyes.

"It means it's painfully obvious that you cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ lie." Inuyasha had really only meant it as a joke, but Kagome, like many other's in this story, misinterpreted it as something else. Only this time, it was as a challenge. So, as she opened the school entrance she accepted it head on.

"I can lie! I'll prove it, too. Ask me anything, and I'll lie about it." Suddenly they both had forgotten the whole entire class incident. But for different reasons. Kagome was totally focused on winning this 'challenge'. Whereas Inuyasha had a plan to learn the truth about something, a very important something.

"_Anything_?" She nodded in response.

"Come on, I can so do this"

"Alright" they walked out of the parking lot and onto a sidewalk. "What do you dream about?" He had to know what was keeping her from sleeping. What could be that awful?

"I-I dream about lots of stuff." Kagome could've kicked herself, stuttering. What kind of liar was she? He looked over to meet her gaze.

_Why does he always _look_ at me like that?!_

"Well then why don't you tell me about a specific dream," he could see her face cringe in such a small way that if he hadn't been watching for this type of reaction, he would have missed it completely, "Say... the one you were having in my car? Or apartment?"

"Oh, you know, just a plain old nightmare about some monster" They reached the park and turned down its pathway,

"Really?" she couldn't help notice it was the same word he had used before. About the same thing. Her nightmares. "And does that monster happen to kill you're father?" it felt cruel to say, but he needed to. She had to stop pretending. Her face looked away.

"n-no, nothing like th-that" Kagome cursed herself for shaking.

"You're a bad liar. Somebody killed your dad in your dream" She herself had said so, after all.

"How did you know that?!" she blurted.

"So, it's true?" he questioned her further. But when he said this, she walked ahead of him, giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder. This was stupid; Kagome should just say what happened.

"N-no" The next thing that happened was hard to describe, on both parties.

Inuyasha turned her to face him, Kagome looked away. He put both his hands on her face and turned toward his own. (Similar happenings…)

Kagome couldn't help think he had big hands, and they were warm. Not like hers, which were small and often cold. Her cheeks flushed.

"_Kags, you really like him!"_ …

His did, too, but Kagome didn't see.

"Kags, tell me the truth. I told you you were bad at lying, and you are. I know he's in your dream"

"How…how did you know? I never…" her words faded as she stared at him, he smiled.

"What's the smile for?! You never smile! Your smiling!?" he was just totally creeping her out.

"You talk while you sleep. When you were sleeping you kept mumbling stuff. Mainly about death and your dad" Kagome was shocked. She talked in her sleep! Who knew?

"Stay with me Kags," he said after she began to float towards Lala Land,

"You also said… you knew who killed your dad"

There was a long moment of silence. Inuyasha didn't want to force her to answer or say anything. Kagome was just surprised. So they stood there, his hands on her face in the middle of the park.

"Yeah…" she finally submitted. She had sort of seen him, she guessed.

"But Kags, you said it was a car accident" it didn't make sense. Both suspected 'foul-play', but both of them also knew how stupid it all sounded.

"Maybe…"

Now, this heart-warming moment was soon destroyed. Not because of what either had said, no. That was all apart of a deep conversation. What actually caused Kagome and Inuyasha a huge embarrassing scene was a random on-looker.

Because this old woman decided to act on an assumption. However innocent and cute it was,

"Oh, look! A pair of lovers! Aren't they cute?"

A/N: So it was Naraku! Yeah… he wasn't in this chapter so much… but he'll soon be joining this story… I think.

And how about that granny!? (No offense to elderly people!!)

They are cute! I can totally see me and granny having some long discussion on this topic… I should totally do a forum or something on this: **Inuyasha and Kagome: From Granny!! **

Well… maybe forums not the right thing… Sorry for acting stupid there. I'm a little tired… it's late! But that would be hilarious…

Back to stuff that makes sense! It might be a while before I get another chapter posted, but hold on 'cuz it will be coming!! I promise! (Sorry for yet another long author's note…)

Review!!

Thanks for reading!

Cheiko1423


End file.
